One Night
by DanyTheConqueror
Summary: When James accompanies Sirius to a Black family event, two things happen. One, he finds himself victim of Narcissa's seduction. And two, Sirius has finally had enough.


**Author's Note:** I know that there is some speculation that Dorea Black and Charles Potter are actually James's parents (and I am usually one of those people), which would make James and Narcissa 1st cousins once removed. However, for obvious reasons, this is not the case in this story.

This was originally written for a challenge on another site. In fact, if you look hard enough you can probably still find it. It has undergone more edits recently. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Thank Merlin for the alcohol."

James wouldn't say it out loud, but he agreed with his best friend. Sirius was sitting in an overstuffed black leather armchair in the middle of his aunt and uncle's sitting room. He was leaning forward with his elbows by his knees and when he spoke, he sloshed around his glass, making the ice cubes clink and his Firewhiskey come dangerously close to spilling over the sides.

James gave a quick nod, but didn't agree too loudly. Even though he agreed with Sirius, he knew that it would do nothing but get his best friend in trouble if the Blacks knew that he was complaining. Instead, as a sign of agreement he took a long drink from his own glass. The rum burned his throat going down, but he tried to ignore the feeling.

Sirius had been dragged along to a celebration that was being held for his cousin Narcissa, who had recently graduated from Hogwarts. When it became evident that Sirius was going to be forced to attend, he tried to convince his parents to let his friends come along with him. From what James could understand, a long screaming match had ensued between Sirius and his mother before Orion Black had stepped in.

The next day, Sirius had come spinning out of James's fireplace, begging him to come along. "You're my best mate; you can't leave me to face them all on my own."

"Well… I… er…" James had stammered. As much as he loved Sirius and their Marauder's honour code made it clear that they should always help out the other when they were in trouble, he had no desire to go to a Black family get together again. He and Sirius had made it their mission to spend as little time as possible with Sirius's family over the past five summers, which suited him just fine.

"Prongs, please," Sirius pleaded.

James sighed. Sirius was not one to plead unless he was desperate. "Fine, I'll come with you," James said, running a hand through his hair. "Have you talked to Remus and Peter yet?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You know my family, they won't want them around. The only reason my dad agreed to let you come is because you're a pureblood. I had to take whatever I could get from them."

That was how James found himself in the sitting room of Cygnus and Druella Black that Friday evening. He and Sirius had given up on talking to most of Sirius's family as soon as Walburga had gotten a few drinks into her. By nine o'clock she was on at least her fourth glass of red wine and Sirius had deemed it safe for him and James to sneak away from the rest of the partiers.

"I can't believe I'm related to these people," Sirius grumbled, downing the rest of his tumbler. "Most of them are fucking morons."

James grinned. One of the first signs that Sirius was getting tipsy was when he started to swear more often. "I knew your brother could be a bit of a prick, but your cousins are worse."

"Who've you been stuck talking to?" Sirius asked.

James opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius appeared to be not paying attention. He gestured to a house elf that he wanted another drink, which sent the elf scurrying off. The little elf came running back almost instantly, a new drink in his hands.

"Excellent," Sirius said with a grin, giving the house elf a rather forceful pat on the head. "You were saying?"

"Bellatrix," James replied. "She was saying that she has this new job that is supposed to be really beneficial to wizarding society. I'm not sure exactly, I stopped paying attention when she started rambling about…" he hesitated, before continuing, "_Mudbloods_ and how we should just get rid of them all."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Bella's a real fucking peach. Andy's fine, but she was blasted off the tree years ago. I sometimes doubt Narcissa has a fully functioning brain, so it's hard to tell if she just mimics whatever her parents and sister tell her to do or if she's actually an idiot too."

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, each drinking their liquor. James was starting to get a pretty good buzz, which was helping him relax in a house full of people he knew would accuse him and Sirius of being blood traitors.

"Does your mum know I'm a blood traitor?" James asked slightly too loudly, smirking.

"Do you think I'm a troll or something?" Sirius asked, looking at James incredulously.

James laughed. "You would never know that you're not with your lovely mum."

Sirius grinned. "It's bad enough that she thinks I'm a blood traitor, she'd forbid you from seeing me again if she thought you would get 'nasty ideas' into my head."

"When has forbidding you from anything ever worked? Even if she did, you'd show up at my place by the evening just to spite her."

"Damn right I would. I'll be seventeen in October, it's not like she can really do anything."

"She could blast you off of the tree," James pointed out.

Sirius shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "We're not official bloods traitor though. Not like Andy is, at least. As far as she's concerned, she'll be able to scream the blood traitor tendencies out of me."

"Next year I will be," James said with a grin. "Just watch." He then proceeded to down the rest of his rum in one gulp.

"Please tell me you're not going to be going on about this again. Did you not hear what Evans called you mate? And she said that she'd rather go out with the giant squid. You think you'd be put off by that."

James shook his head vigorously as he grabbed the glass the house elf had brought to him and took a sip of it. "I'll get her, just watch me." Sirius gave him a disbelieving look, so James flipped him off. "She's not friends with Snivelly anymore, now's my chance."

"All that proves is that she finally realized that he's a prick. It doesn't mean she's going to suddenly fall at your feet," Sirius pointed out.

"She'll see. She's going to realize that I'm awesome soon enough and when she does, I'll be there to sweep her off her feet.

The two friends looked at each other intently for a few moments, each one slowly sipping on his drink in silence. After a few seconds, Sirius sniggered. "Sorry mate. But Merlin, you need to get laid."

James glared at him. "Does your family know the girl you fucked has a Muggle father?"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it when his cousin came into the room.

From a purely physical standpoint, James had to admit that she was hot. Her long, silky white blonde hair fell to the middle of her back and her dress fit her quite nicely. James couldn't help but sneak a peek at her cleavage, telling himself that it was perfectly reasonable that any sixteen year old boy's automatic reaction would be the same. Narcissa's clear blue eyes widened slightly and a peculiar expression came across her pale face. She hesitated in the doorway for a moment, but after a moment she made her way into the room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch that James was on.

"Are you two enjoying yourself?" Narcissa asked stiffly.

Sirius nodded, gesturing to his glass. "A drink or four is always good to liven up the party."

"And you?" she asked, turning to James.

Now it was his turn to hesitate. He had never spoken to Narcissa before. She seed seemed to be much shier than her sister and was definitely less outspoken. She had spent most of this night on the arm of her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy, who James and Sirius remembered as a rather obnoxious Prefect during their first few couple of years at Hogwarts. They had taken to avoiding him tonight and with him, Narcissa. "I've been enjoying myself talking to Sirius," James said, choosing his words carefully.

"I take it you boys came in here to escape the rest of the family." She said it like a statement, as though there was no question in her mind about what they had been doing. James wondered if she came to that conclusion so quickly because she had had the same intentions as them when she had made her way to the sitting room.

"Can you blame us?" Sirius asked, slurring his words slightly.

James gave Sirius a warning look. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that Sirius had wanted him to come here, he couldn't help but think to himself. He probably knew that he would need somebody to keep him in line, especially if he had been drinking. "Sirius," he said, warningly.

"No, it's alright," Narcissa said in a quiet voice. "I can understand."

James nearly choked on his rum and tried to turn his spluttering into a cough. Sirius, on the other hand, appeared to have just taken a sip because he sprayed a full mouthful of Firewhiskey all over the carpet white carpet. "Aw, shit," he muttered, fumbling for his wand. Quite intoxicated by this point, he slurred his words and instead of cleaning the carpet, he caused a leg of the table that was on it to buckle, resulting in the vase on it falling to the floor and shattering. "FUCK!" Sirius exclaimed, lunging to hold the table up with one hand while repeatedly saying, "Reparo, reparo!" and pointing his wand at the shattered vase.

The noise from the crash must have been audible over the rest of the noise from the party, because within a few moments, Sirius's mother had made her way into the room. While the mother and son did not get along very well at the best of times, it was soon evident that their drunkenness only made it worse. "What the hell did you do?" she yelled, walking over to her son.

"I spilled my drink and I was trying to clean it up. I have no idea how I broke the table." Seeming to sense that he was in trouble, Sirius was living up to his name. James looked between mother and son, interested in the showdown that was inevitably going to follow, and chugged the rest of his drink.

Walburga glared at her oldest son. "If I hadn't given birth to you myself, I'd think you were a Muggleborn," she sneered. "What kind of sixteen year old wizard can't even use scourgify properly?"

"I'd rather be a Muggleborn than be your son," Sirius spat, glaring at his mother.

If James hadn't been standing there, he would never have believed that Sirius would have said something like that to his mother. In private, he wouldn't have been too surprised. But he had to wonder if Sirius had a death wish to have the guts to say it to his mother.

"Come with me," a quiet voice beside him said, giving a gentle tug to his sleeve. James let himself be dragged away; even though he was transfixed by the argument that was taking place in front of him he knew it would be smartest to leave Sirius and his mother to it.

Once they left the sitting room, he found himself being half-dragged up a flight of stairs and down three corridors by Narcissa. Unsure of what she was leading him, he followed along blindly. He nearly bumped into her when she stopped abruptly in front of him. She took a quick glance in either direction, making sure that nobody was around, before grabbing James and pulling him into the room behind her.

"Where did you…" The question James was asking died on his lips as he looked around. His eyes drifted to the double bed by the corner, and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Why did you take me to… is this your bedroom?"

Narcissa nodded and gave James a gentle nudge out of the way, locking the door behind him. "I didn't think you would want to go back to the party. You didn't seem to be enjoying spending time with my family."

"I was having fun with Sirius," he said meekly, but she shook her head before he could continue.

"Not with the rest of us," she said, taking a step towards him.

James instinctively took a few steps backwards as she closed in on his personal space. "Maybe I just wasn't talking to the right people earlier. We can go back now and you can point out somebody you think I would get along with."

"But I don't want to go back to the party," Narcissa said in a quiet voice, a small smile coming over her lips as she continued to make her way towards James.

"But the party is for you," James said hurriedly, taking another step backwards. He could feel the heel of his shoe touch a wall. She had him trapped.

"I don't think that anybody is going to notice if I'm gone for a while," she said quietly, looking up so her blue eyes met his hazel ones. "We have time."

She was now standing less than a foot away from him. "Time for what?" He had tried to sound confident, but his voice had gotten unnaturally high.

Narcissa's tongue wet her lips, but she didn't speak. She closed the distance between them some more and stroked his arm with her fingertips. They were now so close that James could feel her breasts against his chest. He gulped, which caused her to smirk. She then leaned forward and her lips brushed against his.

Startled, James pulled back. "What about Lucius?"

"What about him?" Narcissa asked.

As she began kissing down James's jaw line, James gently pushed her away. "We can't do this. You're dating somebody else, and I'm…"

He could feel her breath on his ear as she whispered, "What are you exactly? Are you seeing somebody?"

"Well, no, but –"

She cut him off with another kiss. When he turned his head so she could no longer kiss his lips, she asked, "If you aren't seeing anybody right now, what's the problem?"

His head was spinning. He wished he hadn't drank so much, so that he was able to think more clearly and make more eloquent arguments. He wished that he had more experience with girls, so he wasn't so flustered by Narcissa standing so close to him. Most of all, he wished she was Lily. He was trying to think of how to say this without sounding mad when he felt Narcissa kiss him again.

He was pulling away and starting to babble again when she placed a finger over his lips. "Shh," she whispered. "Don't overthink this."

This time, he met her lips in the middle. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. His heart started to pound faster as her lips parted and her tongue brushed against his gently. Narcissa wrapped her fingers around locks of James's messy black hair, before trailing them down his neck and to the front of his shirt. As she began to unbutton his shirt and kiss her way down his chest, James began to feel a definite physical reaction to what she was doing.

Apparently, Narcissa had noticed too. She smiled at his awkward reaction as she trailed a hand up the inside of his thigh and over his groin, before starting to work on his belt. "You shouldn't be nervous," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear. "I'll take care of you."

"Honestly, I'm flattered, but I don't think this is a good idea," James said. "I haven't…"

His voice trailed off as he watched Narcissa shimmy out of her dress, so it fell in a pile of dark brown silk at her feet. He wasn't sure what to do. He was fighting off the urge to look up, even though he knew that she wanted him to look. As much as he wanted to have a girl in front of him wearing nothing but her knickers, this wasn't the way he had wanted it to happen. How much had he had to drink? Better yet, how much had _she_ had to drink?

He looked up as she started making her way towards him again. He tried to focus on her face, but his eyes kept drifting down her body. "Like what you see?" she asked, before grabbing his hand and pulling her towards her bed.

When he was settled on her bed, leaning back against the pillows, he said, "Narcissa, I haven't… er, how should I put this…"

"I guessed that," she said with a small giggle, before she started kissing down his chest again.

It took all the willpower he had to push her away from him. "I can't do this."

Narcissa stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Why not?" she asked, running her fingertips over his abs.

"I've gotta go," he insisted as he stepped out into the hall, not giving himself time to second guess his decision to push away a tall, blonde, nearly naked woman who had been fawning all over him.

He managed to find a bathroom, which he promptly locked himself in. He ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He had pink lipstick smudged on his collar and down his chest, part of which was showing thanks to Narcissa's attempt at undressing him. His belt buckle was undone and below it there was a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

With a sigh, he grabbed a towel off of a towel rod and dampened it. He scrubbed at his skin hard enough that it hurt, making him snap out of his funk. Once he was content that he had gotten all the lipstick off of his chest, he began doing up the buttons. It took longer than usual with his drunken incoordination, but he managed it eventually. A quick scourgify got the lipstick off his collar, after which he was content that he looked pretty much the way he had when he went upstairs.

He did up his belt buckle and bounced around, trying to think about Quidditch scores until his body calmed down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he felt like he was ready to go downstairs.

Once he had made his way to the landing, James intended to look around, desperate to avoid Narcissa now as well as Sirius and his mum. He was about to set off in the direction of the party, but he found himself being pulled rather forcefully in the opposite direction.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius asked. He had a somewhat mad look in his eyes, which kept darting around the room.

James didn't know if there would ever be a good time or place to tell his best friend that his cousin had just tried to seduce him, if such a time or place even existed, so James tried to avoid the question. "I left when you and your mum got into that huge row. Why?"

"I was looking everywhere for you. C'mon, we're leaving."

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to your f…" James didn't dare finish his sentence after Sirius gave him a death glare. "Are we going back to your place?

"Er… yeah, sure," Sirius said absentmindedly. By this time he and James were back in the sitting room. Sirius walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," Sirius called clearly, although there was an edge to his voice.

As soon as they were back, Sirius pounded up the stairs and began throwing his possessions into his school trunk. James looked on for a few moments, bewildered, before asking, "Going somewhere mate?"

"I'm leaving. That crazy bitch has finally done it, I've had enough. I'll get my own place, it can't be any worse than living here."

"Padfoot, don't be crazy..." James began, but Sirius cut him off.

"Don't say it can't be that bad," he snapped. "You don't know what it's like! Your parents love you and have spoiled you. My mum hates me and my dad is too much of a coward to stand up for me and I am _done_." By the end, he was yelling.

James raised his hands, showing that he meant no harm. "I wasn't talking about that. Hell, I'm surprised you haven't left sooner."

"Then what?" Sirius asked, returning to tossing his possessions into his trunk haphazardly.

"Come live with us."

This seemed to have caught Sirius off-guard. "You want me to live with you?"

"Of course!" James said. "My parents won't mind. You were over half the summer the past few years anyway."

Sirius looked positively thrilled. He rushed through packing the rest of his trunk before telling Kreacher that he was leaving and wouldn't be back. He was smiling by the time he and James left for the Potter's, happier than he had been all day. James's parents welcomed Sirius with open arms and Sirius, grinning between his adoptive parents had one of the widest grins that James had ever seen. James vowed to himself that he wouldn't ruin Sirius's happiness now. There would be plenty of time to gross him out later.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
